Arcade's Alone Time
by Hell Frozen Fear
Summary: Just a quick one shot of Arcade spending some time "alone" at the Lucky 38. Arcade and M!Courier


My first fan fic. Also this wasn't beta'd so please forgive any mistakes. Hope you enjoy. c:

* * *

Arcade awoke after yet another of his mid-day naps. He laid in the ridiculously comfortable full bed in the ridiculously lavish presidential suite of the Lucky 38, located in the heart of the city of sin and vice. He was cradled on the edge of the bed atop the comforter as he hadn't even bothered to pull the sheets back. After a few minutes of letting his senses take in the world he opened his eyes to nothing but a blur of colors. Instinctively he began to blink a bit forcefully before succumbing to his impaired vision and fumbling around the closest nightstand for his glasses. Once his blundering hands finally located them he lazily pulled them to his face and adjusted them onto his ears. He again blinked into the blurry room only to have it slowly sharpen this time. He rolled his shoulders back into a much needed stretch, earning a low groan from his throat as his muscles stiffened and relaxed. While he did not appreciate what New Vegas stood for he had to admit the idea of going back to sleeping on mattresses in tents was one he was not looking forward to.

He hoisted his lulled body up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed as he went. Rolling his neck and combing his hand through his hair he thought, _Just what do they expect me to do cooped up here all day?_ It was the middle of the afternoon but he had found himself so bored he was beginning to feel his mind slip into slight insanity. He'd noticed more and more often that he'd be talking to himself as a means of interaction when the others were gone. It seemed like the courier was sending the others out on missions of their own while leaving him to his own devices in the "tomb," as he liked to call it, as a form of sadistic pleasure. Grumbling to himself Arcade reached over to his boots and leisurely pulled them on. He stood up debating on whether to grab a snack from the perpetually stocked kitchen or return to the solitaire game he had forgotten about earlier. He decided on the former, realizing that there was only one Atomic Cocktail left and if Veronica was coming back within the next day or two he'd miss his chance. Everything else was fair game but Veronica had an everlasting craving for those and at the first opportunity she would commandeer any rocket-shaped bottle she found.

Before Arcade even hit the doorway out of the guest room a soft sound stopped him in his tracks. He strained his ears, the survivalist in him immediately needing to identify where and **what** the sound was coming from. _Last I heard no one was supposed to be back for at least another few days,_ he thought suspiciously to himself. He waited a bit longer until he heard it again, this time clearly identifying it as a voice. It wasn't any spoken word, however, more like…_a moan?_ His curiosity got the better of him and he cautiously approached the doorway. He peered around it but couldn't place where the sound had come from. He stepped out into the hallway, trying to move as quietly as his worn out boots and long lab coat would allow him. He heard another noise, this time different, coming from right across the hallway. He took the few steps to the doorway and craned his neck to get a better look into the bathroom. Once he was standing a hair outside of the doorframe his eyes widened at the sight before him and his ears caught that first sound again.

"Mmm," a deep male voice moaned out, barely audible this time.

Arcade instantly flung himself back against the wall with the scene he just witnessed off to his right, through the unobscured entrance. It was the courier, back from another great adventure no doubt, sitting in the nearest tub pleasuring himself. The vision wouldn't leave Arcade's mind; his eyes clenched shut, biting his lower lip as he stroked his impressively large erection. Arcade's mind lingered on the last image, the water line just hitting the courier's scrotum as his hand pumped his cock with a dire need for release. Trying to push the thought from his mind he began to think of a way out. It didn't matter where he went or what he did, he would know what the courier was doing. He couldn't just sit there and listen though, could he? Before he could answer himself he heard a hitched breath. _He's not going to last much longer,_ he mused.

And then he felt a sudden tightness in his pants, which he hadn't realized now had a tent begging to be taken care of. _I shouldn't….I really, __**really**__ shouldn't,_ he tried rationalizing. _It's wrong, he doesn't know and if it were me…but really it's not hurting anyone…_ Finally digressing he slowly slid his hand over his hip and to his crotch, sharply inhaling as his palm met the aching bulge yearning for comfort. He made a firm once over, biting the inside of his cheek. It had been far too long since he had touched himself like this, and even longer since anyone else had. Knowing he didn't have a lot of time, and that the courier didn't either, he moved his hand up to the waistband of his pants and unbuttoned them. He reached in and pulled his now weeping cock out, letting the room temperature air envelope it. There wasn't enough pre-cum to fully lubricate it so as quietly as he could he spat into his right hand, or maybe drooled would be a better way to describe it. He replaced his hand on his cock and took in the immediate pleasure as he wasted no time in stroking up the entire length. He let his head loll back against the wall, imaging the courier was having the same sensation. Arcade pictured the courier's lean, muscular frame, his weather worn hands, the way his shoulder moved when he reloaded a rifle. Another sharp breath and he picked up the pace, now adding his left hand into the mix. He pumped with his dominant hand as his other began to massage his balls, sending waves of pleasure through his whole body. His knees were attempting to keep him up as his legs played at giving out from under him. He glided his thumb over the leaking slit on his head and moaned in delight. It wouldn't be long now. Arcade revisited the memory of the first time he saw the courier completely naked. They had landed in a toxic pile of who knows what and while he had the good fortune of wading through without a hitch the courier hadn't been so lucky, having tripped and fallen neck deep in the gunk. After he sufficiently removed himself of any clothing it was up the Arcade to administer hefty amount of purified water and radaway, rubbing him from head to toe. He then began to twist the memory into fantasy, imagining the courier taking his hand and making him rub his cock as he undressed Arcade and returned the favor.

Arcade was now bucking into his own hand, his left hand having left his balls and now sprawled against the wall behind him for support. So close, just a little more and he'd reach his climax. He pumped as fast as he could, biting down on his lower lip so hard he wouldn't be surprised if it left marks. Then with a last tug his cum gushed from the tip, giving him his long awaited moment of euphoria. His head careened back and a low, desperate sound came from his throat, a sound which could almost be described as more a wail than a moan. His hand subconsciously gave a last few strokes as the remaining cum sputtered out from his now softening cock. His breath was labored as he opened his unknowingly shut eyes and looked down to take measure of the damage. It wasn't too bad, most of the cum landed on his shirt, which was nearly the same color anyway, so clean up wouldn't take much effort. He grabbed a handkerchief from his left pocket and briskly wiped himself off, still somewhat sensitive around the tip of his now limp cock. As he was folding the handkerchief back up and buttoning up his pants he heard something that made his stomach plummet the 22 stories to the ground level of the Lucky 38.

"Sounds like you enjoyed that as much as me," the courier mused from Arcade's immediate left.

_Oh boy…_

* * *

I'm thinking about writing more one shots like this with other characters, but only if I receive positive feedback on this story. Otherwise what's the point right? Haha. So if you enjoyed the story please let me know so I can continue with more.


End file.
